FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a personal lockable alarm device which may be lockably attached to either an ankle or a wrist to produce a loud noise when activated, and may not be deactivated or removed from the ankle or wrist until a code is entered into a locking mechanism of the device.